Repaired
by suchamystery
Summary: Harry's been broken too many times to be fixed until Draco comes along. AU. Angst. Hints of non-con. male/male relationships. Snape/Harry, Draco/Harry.


Harry shudders as he walks into Biology the next day, wincing as he sits down, keeping his gaze firmly planted on the desk in front of him.

_Hands, slimy with sweat, yanking down his pants._

"Mr. Potter."

_Breath, hot against his neck._

"Mr. Potter."

_His cries of denial silenced by a warm, wet mouth.  
_  
"Mr. Potter!"

"Ah, what?" He blinks, pulled out of his thoughts by a cold voice that sends shivers down his spine.

"Perhaps, since you cannot stay awake in this class, you would like to do your work after school?" Snape is standing in front of his desk, looking coldly down at him, holding out a detention slip for him to take.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He realizes his voice is too loud, too loud for Snape's class, too loud for anywhere. He is supposed to be quiet Harry Potter, the nerd who gets shoved in lockers by the football team, and does homework for the basketball team.

"Oh, what was that? You would like another detention? Well, I can go get another slip from my desk if that's what you wish." Snape smirks and begins to turn, towards his desk, the desk that makes Harry shudder.

_His bare stomach is being pushed hard against graded papers, pencils, and lessons plans. He wonders why Snape isn't concerned about making a mess… His thoughts are disrupted when a hand reaches down and grips a very private part of him, a part that shouldn't be touched by this greasy old man. The hand squeezes him painfully and he cries out, his eyes burning with tears._

He bites his lower lip, aware the whole class is staring at him. He slides the detention slip into his pocket, blinking rapidly to keep tears from forming. He feels disgusting and dirty at the thought of having to spend another night with Snape.

_He couldn't stop the tears when he felt something force its way in his backside, something large, something that definitely shouldn't be in there. "No... Please..." he mutters quietly, but there is nothing he can do. Snape is bigger than him, much bigger, and it's obvious by the way his nails are digging into Harry's hips that Snape is already frustrated with him for struggling. He sobs as Snape pushes farther into him. He feels like he is going to break._

He walks through the hallways, his bag slung over his shoulder, praying that he will make it out of the school without having to deal with anyone. Just as he opens the door, he is slammed into from behind, causing him to fall onto the cold, hard cement. He catches himself with his hands, and he can already feel them burning, just like his eyes.

He looks up and sees Draco staring down at him, his eyes cold, his lips curled up in a smirk. His white blond hair is in his face, and Harry can't help but wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair. He wonders if the color is natural. "It's not, is it?" His eyes widen and his teeth attack his lower lip when he realizes he said his thought out loud.

"What?" Draco spits at him in that deep, masculine voice, but it's filled with so much hate it makes Harry's heart hurt. Harry tastes iron in his mouth, and he takes his teeth off his lip and licks it. His lip will be bruised in the morning, he knows. He is surprised to see Draco's eyes following his actions.

"I.. Your hair.. It's… That's not your natural hair color, is it?" Harry tries to bite his lip again, but his teeth scrape the little marks he made before and he winces.

Draco stares at him, his eyes burning with hate. Harry knew what he was thinking. He was thinking, how dare this pathetic excuse for a human being insult my appearance by suggesting I would ruin my beautiful hair. "It is. Why do you care?"

"I... I was just wondering." Harry stands up quickly, not bothering wasting breath by asking Draco to help, because he already knows the answer. _Touch someone like you, Potter? Never_. He doesn't bother looking at Draco again, instead keeping his eyes on the ground as he walks home, alone, like he does every day.

----

He is in Biology class again, his bag on the empty chair next to him, because he has a detention tonight, a detention with Snape. He hopes Snape will not touch him at all tonight, that he can just have a normal detention. He knows his hoping is useless, because a part of him knows it will be exactly like the last detention. The final bell rings, and he hears his classmates talking, talking about him, and what they will do that night, because it is a Friday night. A few nice girls feel bad for him because he has to spend part of his night in detention with the meanest teacher in the whole school.

They obviously didn't know that he had no plans, that he never had any plans.

Finally, the classroom was empty. Snape was staring at him, a cruel smile plastered on his face, and Harry closed his eyes.

The pain was slightly less unbearable this time.

----

He does not go to school on Monday.

He calls the school and imitates his father's voice, and he tells them that Harry will not be attending his classes today because he has the flu. They believe every word he says, and he hangs up.

Harry wonders if he can continue staying home until his parents come back from their trip. He dismisses the thought. He would not be able to get his work and would fall behind.

He spends the day lounging around his home, watching TV. A few hours after school normally would have ended, he hears his doorbell ring. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to think who would come to see him. All of his parent's friends knew they were gone. He walks slowly over to the door and opens it.

Draco is standing there, holding Harry's schoolbooks, looking awkward. Harry quickly changes his expression from curious to miserable. "Uh, hey, they um, told me to bring you your homework..."

Harry stares blankly at him and takes the books. "Thank you," he says tonelessly.

"Oh, are you home alone?" Draco is suddenly curious, looking around Harry and at the clean living room. "It looks like no one lives here." He laughs then, and it sounds like bells ringing to Harry, and he is surprised how much he likes it.

"My parents are both working."

"Oh. Well..." Draco looks like he is going to ask something, but Harry does not let him.

"Goodbye." He closes the door.

----

He does not go to school on Tuesday.

Today, he does not bother calling the school. He just sleeps.

He wakes up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He finds that it is Draco, again, with his schoolbooks. Harry takes them without saying a word. "Thank you."

"Uh, yeah. No problem. They wanted me to check on you, since they said your dad didn't call today.."

"He and my mother had to leave for work early." Harry murmurs. He finds that he cannot keep his eyes away from Draco's beautiful ones, and he is once again reminded how perfect Draco is, and how imperfect he is.

"Both of them?" Draco seems doubtful.

"They both work at the same hospital."

"Oh. Well. Do you mind if I come inside? My feet hurt from walking." Draco gives Harry a little half smile, and he almost seems hopeful.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm contagious."

"Bah, who cares? It would be nice to miss a few days of school too." He is unrelenting. Harry sighs quietly and opens the door wider to let Draco slip in.

"Nice place you got here." Draco glances around. "Must be pretty expensive, huh?"

Harry shrugs. "My parents don't tell me about those kinds of things."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Have a seat." Harry gestures to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry takes a seat beside Draco, and he tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"So, detentions with Snape, huh? Must be terrible."

Harry's face hardens instantly. "Yes." He spits out. His lips form a thin line. Draco instantly senses he said something wrong, but he doesn't know what. When he see's the look on Draco's face, Harry thinks of telling him everything Snape did, but he knew it would be pointless. No one would ever believe him.

"Ah, well, it was nice seeing you Harry. I should be getting home now." Draco stands up and walks over to the door.

"Right. Goodbye." Harry walks over and opens the door for him, and just before Draco exits, he quickly presses his lips against Harry's.

Harry is too stunned to stop him from leaving. When he is out of Harry's sight, Harry closes the door and leans against it, his fingers brushing against his lips lightly.

A small smile breaks out across his face.

----

Harry returns to school on Wednesday. When he walks into Biology, he notices Snape is not there. A wave of relief washes over him.

Draco is smiling at him from his seat in the front of the room, and doesn't stop even when the substitute yells at him.

----

It has been a week since Snape was gone, and it is now clear to Harry that he is not coming back. He is walking home, alone, when Draco approaches him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Harry looks at him uncertainly.

"Sorry if that... yeah, freaked you out. You know, last Tuesday." Draco smiles at him, apologetically, and Harry feels the butterflies again.

"It didn't. It was… nice." Harry feels his cheeks warming up, and he doesn't hide his face this time. He nervously glances up at Draco, only to find that small smile is plastered on his lips.

"Yeah. Would you... Mind if I did it again?"

"No," he says breathlessly, and his mouth is still slightly open when Draco kisses him. He feels Draco's warm tongue wetting his lips, and slowly making its way inside his mouth. He shyly presses back with his own.

Draco pulls away then, and he is grinning from ear to ear. They walk silently together for a few minutes. Draco is the first to speak.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

"No." Harry feels a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Draco's fingers entwine with his.

----

"Draco… You wouldn't have had anything to do with Snape leaving, would you?" Harry asks quietly one day.

Draco bites his lower lip and waits a moment before responding. "I ah… had some suspicions about what you two were doing when you stayed for detentions. When my dad threatened him, he confessed right away."

Harry hides his face in his arms, his cheeks burning with shame. "Oh," was his muffled response. He could feel his eyes burning.

"Hey," Draco said softly, placing his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "I don't feel any different about you just because some dickwad… hurt you." His hand began rubbing Harry's back comfortingly. Harry looked up at him, his emerald eyes gleaming with tears.

"Thank you," was his quiet reply before throwing his arms around the other boy.

Draco just smiled.


End file.
